Resonant
by MyCreativeNation35
Summary: Here's to enduring the moments that make it all worth the while (TYL Hibari Kyoya X Reader)


**Understanding:**

 **resonant**

 **res** **·** **o** **·** **nant (adj.)**

 **a. Strong and deep in tone; resounding: a resonant voice.**

 **b. Having a lasting presence or effect; enduring.**

 **Now please be gentle, this is my first go at writing a Fanfic to be published on here, in all of its glory (or not) So forgive me for any ooc-ness and if any mistakes occur. To be honest I'm doing some experimenting with my writing to see what fits me and what not, and yes, even though this Fic is suggested smut, I'm trying to get comfortable with the idea and style of writing, so... hopefully you will enjoy this quick one shot, and I would love to hear any comments and/or advise you may have to share related to the one shot and/or my writing.**

 ** _..._**

You're blushing intensified as you're LoverHibari Kyoya leaned down to your ear, giving it a gentle nibble before whispering "Open your eyes", his words didn't seem to help the current state you were in and nervous as you were, it instead made your heart accelerate, beating faster than you thought was humanly possible.

You clenched your eyes shut tighter when you heard a low growl, its source coming from Hibari as he suddenly slowed down the carnal speed of his thrusts that were the cause of sending you into a bliss of ecstasy. Letting out a shameless cry of disappointment, you could feel your eyes tearing up at the pleasure that was slowing fading away, beads of sweat rolling down your forehead as you tried to slow down your breathing; you were a blushing, panting and sweaty mess under him.

You let out a breathy moan and arched your back, lifting your hips up to his, desperate for him to continue his movement.

"Kyoya" you begged "Kyoya please, please don't stop!"

"Then," he whispered "open your eyes"

You shivered and shook your head no, you were having some trouble controlling your body, but no worries, this was after all your first time and the pleasure was driving your body up the wall, You're desire to release becoming more than a _need._

...

It went silent for a while; the only sound heard was panting between you and Hibari. With your eyes still shut tightly you let out a gasp when you felt movement from above you and the warmth of Hibari's hand caress your cheek.

It was then the silence broke

"Herbivore" he said sternly, strong voice never wavering and making you jump a little from the harshness of his voice "open your eyes and look at me, I want you to look at me when I make love to you"

"Relax (Name), I love you"

You're eyes widened

 **'** ** _Love_** **'** there it was, the word that you thought you would never gain in life, especially from the Namimori perfect, the man who everybody said was incapable of love and yet here he was above you, a panting mess as much as you were and claimed the love to which he only wanted your undivided attention. Eyes only on him. But hearing the word coming from him was like a foreign language, you knew what you were getting when you first got into this relationship and you were happy just to be with him, after all you had seen the sides of Hibari no one else saw, even if only a glimpse and now hearing him say **"** ** _I love you_** **"** it, well it made your heart throb.

Hibari began to move his hips again, staring slowly before surging forward, He kissed your forehead encouraging you to open your eyes. It worked and your eyes met with Hibari's beautiful, sharp grey orbs, staring right back into your own (E/C) ones. It felt _electrifying_.

"Good" He said eyes never leaving yours as he began to pick up the speed of his thrusts, the outcome becoming sloppy yet never decreasing the pleasure that was again increased in the pit of your stomach.

Bringing you to the edge you called out his name in a silent cry, eyes beginning to once again tear up from the intense wave that was you becoming undone, A different kind of warmth pooled between your legs as Hibari held his body above you for a moment, before collapsing next to you, catching his breath.

"Kyoya?" you asked, but it came out nothing more than a breathy moan, still recovering from the heated session.

"Yes, what is it?" he panted into your ear.

You turned onto your side, facing Hibari, Your eyes still connected with his you spoke "Kyoya I love you too", I could see his eyes slightly widen and he nodded his head, eyes returning back to their intense, sharp ones, which made you smile some more, no words were needed, he had already said it once, which was enough for you, he did after all show he cared.

Hibari leaned down to kiss your forehead once more before moving down to catch your lips, a dance created, both partners moving in sync with each other. You parted from each other, your face now resting against his bare chest. Yes, It was moments like these that made everything clearer and all the commitment you put in getting to know the perfect, worth it.

 ** _"Yes'_** _y_ ou thought as sleep overtook you

 ** _This is all I need..._**


End file.
